There is an image-capturing device known in the related art that includes a reflecting layer disposed under a photoelectric conversion unit so as to cause light, having been transmitted through the photoelectric conversion unit, to be reflected at the reflecting layer toward the photoelectric conversion unit (see PTL 1). In the related art, the reflecting layer can only be disposed at a uniform position relative to the photoelectric conversion unit.